


The Obligation of Marriage

by shatteredcrystalwings



Category: Tales of Graces, Tales of Series
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Set during the first dungeon of Lineage and Legacies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredcrystalwings/pseuds/shatteredcrystalwings
Summary: Upon learning of Asbel being pressured to marry, Richard finds himself battling between his obligations as king and his old affections.





	The Obligation of Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn't such a completely unreasonable and time-consuming notion, I would be compelled to completely rewrite a good portion of Graces entire main plot as I have some Issues with it. Instead, I'm contenting myself with just changing a little thing.   
> I haven't actually finished the L&L chapter yet (I'm about two thirds through, whoops) so if anything doesn't match up with something that happens later on, please forgive me.

It struck a dour chord the first time Richard heard word of Asbel’s impending marriage. The reality of arranged marriages among nobles had long been in the back of his mind but, when Hubert happened to mention it during a lull at a meeting between nations, he still found himself struck quiet for a moment. According to Hubert, Asbel had already received a slew of applications for such, but even as the words were said, the two men shared a look conveying that both knew he wouldn’t accept any.

No words had to be exchanged for Richard to know who it would be whom Asbel chose as his wife. Although it had been only a short time that he had traveled with them before being taken over by Lambda, he had seen the way Cheria looked as Asbel, still the same as she had when they were children. There was little doubt in Richard’s mind, therefore, that Asbel certainly felt similarly. The two were childhood friends, after all.

_ But you’re his childhood friend too _ . Richard pushed the arduous thought out of his mind. He couldn’t think such things. He was a king now, and one who had already created so much debt towards his people with what he had done at the start of his rule. He couldn’t pay heed to the silly feelings he had beheld since childhood, even if they had played such a pivotal role in him fighting against Lambda’s will. 

Anyway, he had more important things to be focusing on. The issue of the increasing monster attacks was becoming more prevalent by the day and, despite their training, the royal knights were having difficulty holding them back from the city’s very walls. Something needed to be done and, both to his dismay and delight, Asbel and his group that had managed to stop him from destroying the world were the most capable band he knew when it came to such matters.

All were called and all soon gathered. Well, most of them. Sophie’s absence worried him, but, for the time being, it didn’t seem to be a topic he should broach. And thus, with due haste, they headed into those same catacombs beneath the city where his life had once changed so dramatically. 

He could only hope that this time would not cause such a huge shift to his life.

It seemed, however, that a different twist of fate was waiting for him, as barely minutes after they entered the newly uncovered section of ruins, the ground he stood on gave out beneath the weight of a monster. When Asbel grabbed his hand to stop his descent, he felt no joy in the sudden contact. Only the fear that, after surviving so much, Asbel was really going to die because of him if he didn’t let go. 

And then they were both falling, down, down, down, as he gave out a silent prayer that at least Asbel would survive. He had been prepared for death himself long ago.

It was a miracle they both made it out with only bruises. Some trick of the wind eleth, he supposed. 

Or maybe some trick of a different supernatural force. 

As Asbel called back up towards the others that they were both fine, Richard was fighting an inward battle. Part of him was ecstatic at the chance of being able to spend one-on-one time with him, but another was screaming that this wasn’t what he should be doing. He shouldn’t be indulging idle crushes that couldn’t ever go anywhere when he had so much responsibility already expected of him.

And then, as they searched for a way back, the topic of Cheria came up, along with the silent reminder of Asbel’s impending obligation of marriage. He was Asbel’s friend. He was  _ only _ Asbel’s friend. He had to make sure to remind himself of that.

So he pushed. He nudged. He hinted. “Why has it been so long since you’ve seen her?” he asked. “Is she more important than your vassals?” he asked. He mentioned her name specifically when they shared worries about the others they had been split off from. He made comments on how great an asset she had been to the country’s relief efforts.

He had to be Asbel’s friend, even when he wanted so much to be in Cheria’s place.

“C’mon, I think it’s this way,” Asbel said as he lead the two of them onto one of the moving platforms. “Hopefully it’s not much longer until we catch up to the others.”

“Yes, I’m sure you’re eager to get back to Cheria.” As he stepped onto the platform himself, Richard was careful to keep as much room between them as the small space would allow. Usually, when they were with their whole group, these tiny devices would prove a nuisance, only able fit two people yet requiring at least one be on for it to activate. It always became a hassle of going back and forth trying to get everyone across but, still, at least that allowed Richard an excuse to avoid ending up in such close proximity to Asbel as he waited for someone else to join him across.

Asbel was silent as they slid across the air and, once they reached the opposite side, Richard walked forward only to realize Asbel was still standing, staring down at his feet. “Is something wrong?”

“...Why do you keep bringing up Cheria?”

The sudden question gave him pause. “...Is there a reason I shouldn’t be?”

“I- No, that’s not what I meant. You keep bringing her up in conversation, talking about how I need to see her more and how we’ve been doing and all this stuff. It’s not just you, it feels like everyone’s been doing it lately, but I-” he cut off, a hand raised to grab at his bangs and, in doing so, covering his left eye so that only the blue one,  _ his _ one, was visible. 

“Asbel…?”

Taking a few steps forward so he was off the moving platform, Asbel sunk heavily down, sitting on the dusty ground that had already tainted the pure white of his clothes. “It’s because of the whole marriage thing, right? Everyone expects me to marry her.” There was no joy in his voice as he said it. Only something like resignation. 

Pausing for a moment, Richard knelt down on one knee in front of him. “Do you not want to?”

Still looking at the ground, Asbel replied, “...I don’t know. I’m not as…  _ dense _ as everyone seems to think; I’m aware she likes me, but I… I don’t know, I think of her as a sister. I’d be fine having her as family, but  _ marrying _ her... “

_ So don’t,  _ Richard wanted to tell him, but of course he couldn’t. He had his obligations as king, just as Asbel had his obligations as Lord of Lhant. The common people were free to marry whomever they liked, the only factor was love, but things were not so for nobility like themselves. Marriage for them happened for two reasons: building relations and producing an heir. Love for them was an afterthought. At least, it was meant to be. 

Once again pushing down the thoughts that he was not allowed, Richard said what he was expected to say. “When it comes down to it, Cheria is probably your best option. She’s someone you know and enjoy being with, which is more than can be said for the other candidates. And she already loves you. You’ll just have to learn to love her back. As your… as your big brother,” he said, bringing back that time when they were kids when Asbel had likened him to such, “that’s my best advice-”

“Would you stop it with the brother thing?!” Asbel cut him off, suddenly with more force in his voice as his head snapped up to face him. “First at the Lastalia and now here…! We were kids! I don’t…!” he trailed off.

A small flower of hope budded in Richard’s chest and, against his better judgement, he allowed it to bloom for just a short while. “...You don’t what?” 

Asbel’s mouth opened as closed a few times, his eyes darting from Richard’s to elsewhere and then back again. “I… I don’t…” He curled in on himself, folding his legs up towards his chest and wrapping his arms around his head as if to hide it. To hide the blush that Richard could just barely see. “I don’t want you to think of us as brothers.”

“...Why not?” he asked, both fearful yet hopeful of the answer.

“Do I really have to say it?” Asbel asked, voice once again growing louder, more obstinate, as one of his arms came down from around his head.

Richard took a deep breath in. “Yes, I think you do. Because I’m not sure if you’re saying you hate me or you love me.”

Asbel picked up a small rock laying near him and threw it at Richard’s head, just barely missing. “How could you think I’d ever hate you?!”

This time, it was Richard’s turn to cover his face. “Because it seems less impossible than you loving me. After all I’ve done, I don’t understand how you could.” 

His voice softened. “Richard. How many times do I have to tell you that none of us blame you for what happened with Lambda?”

“At least a few dozen more, I suspect.”

Asbel threw another rock, this time hitting Richard on the leg. “Have you been listening to anything I’ve said in this conversation? People say I’m the dense one, but frankly? I think you have me beat.”

“I don’t understand what you’re saying,” he lied. He understood. He did, but he was afraid to.

“I’m  _ saying _ that you’re the one I love, you numbskull!” Asbel exclaimed, standing. “Not Cheria. Not all those girls I’ve never met. You. And I’m pretty sure you love me back.”

He was silent, eyes not meeting Asbel’s. “I have no idea what ever gave you that notion.” 

“Do I need to throw a bigger rock at you? Not to be rude, but I don’t think you could get much more obvious about it without being Cheria.”

“I’ll tell her you said that.”

“And she’ll agree that I’m right.”

Richard sputtered, unable to find a response but unwilling to give in. “It- It’s not what would be right for the kingdom. We’re rulers, our marriages are for the sake of our people. To produce heirs. I couldn’t do that for you.”

“Do you realize you just jumped straight from denying you love me to admitting you want to marry me?”

Richard eyed the edge of the platform they were on, wondering how long the fall would be. 

“Richard. I don’t want to marry Cheria. I… I don’t know if I want to marry  _ you _ either, I don’t know if I’m ready for marriage at all! But, right now, you’re the person who’s closest to that position.”

“It’s not allowed. We’re nobles, we’re-”

“You’re the  _ king _ , Richard! Who cares what’s expected of nobles? You have more authority than anyone to refute that!” Asbel stepped forward, closing the gap between them and kneeling so the two of them were on the same level. Placing his hands on the sides of Richard’s face, he forced him to meet his gaze. “Look, I’m not asking that you have to completely uproot everything you’ve worked for. I know being the king is important to you, and I know you’re walking on eggshells when it comes to your behaviour as king because you’re trying to make up for what happened. But I think you want to be with me romantically, and I think I want that too. Can’t we just try that out?”

Richard took a deep, stuttering breath before placing his hand on one of Asbel’s. “I can’t ask you to expect marriage of me.”

“And I don’t. I’m pretty sure I just made that clear.”

“...Then fine,” Richard said with the ghost of a nod. “We can try it out.”

A smile spread across Asbel’s face, static lighting between them, and a moment later he was pulling him into a hug. Richard was silently glad he hadn’t tried for anything more. He was pretty sure he would have short circuited if Asbel kissed him just then.

Once they started moving again, it didn’t take long to find where the others had ended up, and so they continued on their way towards the center of the ruins. 

Falling back as they other three bantered between themselves, Richard walked in step with Malik and raised the question of what had been discussed while they were split up. With everything that had happened on  _ his _ end, it felt right that he try to assess the full breadth of the situation. He wasn’t surprised when he received the response that they had talked about Asbel’s marriage as well but, for the time being, he decided to play coy. “You speak of Cheria, I presume?” he responded to Malik’s leading remarks. “I fear it isn’t going well.”

“I hear you. I think they share the same feelings, but they keep… missing each other.”

“Hmm.”

“You know, if a rival for their love entered the picture, it might provide the necessary motivation.”

Richard almost burst into a laugh. A rival, was that what he was? “I’m not sure that would have the desired effect,” he said, covering his smile with a hand.

“Oh? What makes you so sure?”

He looked forward at Asbel, just in time to see the boy glancing back at him as well, shooting him a soft smile when their eyes met. “Let’s just call it a hunch.”


End file.
